


Warm Me Up

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment fic for Weather prompt: <i>author's choice, author's choice, "I hate rain." </i></p>
<p>
  <i>"Then why do you live in [name of some place where it rains all the time]?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

Blair stumbled through the door, soaked to the bone and looking half-drowned. Jim looked at the hardwood floor in dismay, a large puddle already spreading out from where his partner was standing.

“Don’t move!” he said, holding his hands up. “Let me get some towels.”

“Oh, man.” Blair shrugged out of his jacket, which dropped to the floor with a wet _plop_. “It’s torrential out there. I don’t think I get this wet in the shower.”

Jim returned with an armful of towels, one of which he threw at Blair’s head. “Get out of those wet clothes. I’ll take them downstairs and put them in the wash.

“Thanks, Jim.” Blair’s voice was muffled as he vigorously ran the towel over his head. “I know rain is important for the ecosystem, but this is ridiculous. There’s flooding down on Traction Avenue, and the lower ball field at Rainier is completely under water.”

“It’s always rainy in November,” Jim said. He laid some towels out on the floor to soak up the worst of the water. He’d throw them in the washing machine, too, and then go over the floor with the mop.

When Blair’s long, curly hair was damp but no longer dripping, he started stripping out of his clothes. This always amused Jim, because the kid buried himself in so many layers. Flannel shirt, Henley shirt, t-shirt, undershirt. All the clothes made Blair seem fairly bulky, but Jim knew that under all that flannel and cotton was a lean, trim build covered with an excess of dark brown body hair.

He got down to his boxers and gave Jim an imploring look. “Robe?”

“Oh, right.” Jim tore his eyes away from the naked Guide skin and grabbed Blair’s fleece robe off the back of the bathroom door. While Blair slipped it on, and slipped out of his underwear, Jim did a quick Sentinel scan. Body temp was low, but his lungs sounded clear and his heart was beating its normal, steady rhythm.

“Why don’t you grab some couch while I get the laundry started,” Jim suggested. “I’ll make you some hot tea when I get back.”

“Thanks, man.” Blair was shivering, robe belted tightly around him.

Jim grabbed up the soggy clothes and towels, and took them downstairs to the laundry room. It was only a matter of minutes to get the washer going, and then he was back in the Loft. He put on the kettle for tea, and while that was heating up he mopped the floor.

“Sorry about the mess.” Blair was wrapped in the blanket that normally hung over the back of the couch, just his face showing. “I really hate rain, you know? I hate being cold and wet.”

“And you live in Cascade why?” Jim asked with a smirk. He set a steaming mug of tea on the coffee table.

“You know why.” Blair held his hand out and Jim grabbed it, letting himself be pulled down on the couch beside his partner. “Come on, big guy. Warm me up already, I’m freezing.”

Jim was happy to oblige, insinuating himself under the blanket and capturing Blair’s clammy lips in a kiss that quickly became heated. Blair was always cold, but Jim didn’t mind because they always had a pretty good time warming him up.

The tea got cold, but Blair didn’t really need it after all.


End file.
